Cinderfella
by elloshort
Summary: In today's society, we have grown to forget the fairytales we loved so much as a child. Allow me to retell you the real story of your so called Cinderella, when it was more so a CinderFELLA. SasuNaru NejiGaa
1. Prologue

Prologue: Redone

* * *

Cinderfella

By: (elloshort)

Yay!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Louis and Bach stepped out the limo as they reached the palace. They couldn't believe the sight they saw. An immaculate Japanese castle stood before them. There were two koi ponds on either side of a bridge, leading to a beautiful garden, which had blooming Sakura trees. The bridge ended and they ended up at the door, in which they knocked and waited for someone to answer.

A door opened and a twenty something looking maid answered and bowed to them. Knowing this was part of the Japanese custom, they gave a slight bow to the maid, and she led them down some halls, till they came to a large wooden door, which in itself was magnificent. There was a fan in the middle of the doors, but also in the fan was a swirl.

"The mistress is waiting for you." The maid said opening the door, revealing an astonishing library, table set for tea, and an aging woman that had gray hair, but the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen, with a hand on jeweled box.

"Welcome to my home." She said with a warm twinkle in her eye.

Louis and Bach did a deep bow.

"Thank you for inviting us over to your home, my lady" Louis said.

"Please sit down." The noblewoman said gesturing to two chairs in front of her and they did so.

"And please call me Suki." She added.

"Okay." Bach said.

"I know you two may be wondering why an old woman like myself would request the presence of the writers to children stories?"

"Well, it was quite a shock." Louis said.

"I do enjoy your stories, but I was quite disturbed as I read your story of _Cinderella._" She said.

The two men smiled and chuckled.

"Suki-sama, it's just a fairytale. Some claim the pumpkin was a squash." Supplied Bach.

"While others believed the glass slipper was actually made of fur." Louis said.

Suki opened the jeweled box and pulled out a single zori. The thong was of black silk, while the sole was orange. That wasn't what made the sandal so extraordinary though; it was what was on the side.

It was a carving of a fox at the beginning of the sandal and then there were approximately nine tails flowing towards the end of the heel. The detail, simplicity, and elegance of the shoe, caused the men to a sharp intake of breath.

"Gentlemen, for one, there was never a Cinderella, but more so a Cinder_fella_." She said.

"You're saying, that the story is true, and it was between two men?" Bach said disbelieving the woman.

"Well, yes." She said, settling the slipper in the middle of the table.

"But why do so many believe it was a man and a woman?" Louis asked.

"Over the years, many start to not approve of the relationships of men and men, so the writers of your history books will never write of those types of relationships. Also, back in those days, there were real bisexuals; Men could get pregnant, thus the belief it was between a man and a woman, but as society turned on those types of relationships, the number of bisexuals became so scarce, till the point they became extinct." She explained.

Suki held the men's attention, so she continued.

"In today's society, happily ever after is just for fairytales. There are no magical pumpkins, talking teacups, or dragons that need to be slain by a prince charming. None of that is real, yet as children we were entertained with such fairytales, secretly wishing that we were the damsel in distress or handsome prince that saves her."

The two men were still listening as the maid filled their teacups, and then left.

"We grow older and because of the "real" world and its hardships, we forget our secret childish wishes and dreams. We learn life doesn't have a happily ever after, but why should we be deprived of such stories that include one? Why can't we sometimes escape the real world and go to a land where we can believe in the fairytales once more and secretly wish?" she said smiling a small smile.

"Do you want to?" she asked, and received two nods.

"Do you want me to tell you the real story? Of how I came to be because of my great-great-great-great-great grand parents?" and received two more nods.

"Allow me to take you to a land of fairytales and happily ever afters. Now how do you two start your stories again? Oh yes!

Once upon a time…"

* * *

Yay! The prologue is finished. Hmm...this will get good (evil smirk)


	2. The Golden Rule

Chapter 1 Re-Done

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Golden Rule

* * *

Naruto waited anxiously as Haku finished smearing make-up on Gaara to hide the tattoo of love on his forehead. Naruto counted the coins in his bag for what seemed like the 15th time to Gaara, so he promptly told him to stop.

"I can't help it! I'm nervous. What if we get caught? Do you know what happens to servants who act as if though they are above their station? Fifty wires!" he cried out answer his own answer.

"I can't get wired again." He said pointing to his face, where six scars lay.

* * *

"Back in those days, servants were punished not like slaves, with a whip, but rather taking a hot metal wire, to the point of it turning the color red, and scraping it against their skin. Depending on the crime the servant committed against a man or woman above them in the society's hierarchy.

Naruto had six scars on his face, three on each cheek, which resembled whiskers. He received them when he twelve years of age, when he cut off the young mistress', Sakura's, hair off. He was to receive ten, but when the sixth was finished, Gaara stepped in and gave up his title so he wouldn't have to see his stepbrother suffer any longer. In return for not seeing his precious person suffer, he became a servant for his mother, the baroness, and hasn't regretted his decision yet." Suki explained.

* * *

Haku finished hiding Gaara's mark, so he wouldn't be recognized as a servant; for all servants have a tattoo, just to identify them more. Naruto has his around his belly button, which was covered with make-up by Haku, even though Naruto didn't know why he would if no one would see, and Haku's is on his left shoulder.

Haku was the one to address Naruto.

"No one will know you are a servant, if you do not act as if you are one." He said in a calming voice, trying to soothe Naruto, but Naruto and Gaara both knew Haku was anything but calm on the inside.

As a matter of fact, Haku had been hysterical for three days and even more upset when the three went to the robe shop at the market and were only able to find women and bi men robes. He wouldn't be able to go get Iruka and Zabuza back.

* * *

"Now you may be wondering why Haku couldn't just dress up as a bi man? Well, all bisexual men have bight hair and eyes. Naruto had wild, short, golden hair that glistened in the sun, while Gaara had fiery short red hair. His eyes were sea green, and Naruto's eyes were the brightest blue eyes anyone could ever have. So blue, it rivaled the sky on a clear day.

Haku however, had long brown hair and brown eyes, so he couldn't pretend to be a bi man. Naruto suggested that Haku pretend to be a girl. Indeed Haku looked so much like a girl, but his voice was too manly for a girl and they'd figure him out. So Haku had to wait at home, while Naruto and Gaara went to try and buy back Iruka and Haku's lover, Zabuza.

The men were sold when the mistress couldn't pay her taxes.

Why couldn't the mistress pay her taxes?

Well, it's because she spent all her money spoiling her two daughters, but the eldest even more, because, well, it will be revealed later." said Suki.

* * *

"Yes Naruto. We have to make the court believe we are nobility. As long as we don't run into any gay royals, we will be fine." Gaara said, which caused Naruto to look confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then they'd want to bed us." Gaara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? They can't do that!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara was astounded. Naruto didn't know.

"Yes. They _can_. Naruto, we have no right to deny a royal what they want. I don't mean to sound vane, but we are beautiful men. I'd be surprise if no one lusted after us. We can deny anyone, but the royals." Gaara explained.

While Naruto processed all the information he'd just received, Haku asked the big question.

"Are you a virgin Naruto?"

Naruto looked bewildered.

"Of course I am!" he shouted, which caused Haku's and Gaara's eyes to widen.

"You mean, you and Orochimaru never…" but Haku trailed off, when Naruto started choking on air at the accusation.

"No! I may be forced to spend my time with that snake obsessed bastard, but we never—eww!"

Naruto shuddered thinking about the man, who was like three times his age.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Haku said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Just go to the emperor's court, pay the taxes against the two and hopefully, they haven't been shipped off to the Americas." Haku instructed the boys, in which they promptly gave a nod.

"The mistresses are gone for the day and won't be back till noon tomorrow, so you will have plenty of time." Haku reminded them and Naruto and Gaara gave yet another nod.

"And please, get them back." Haku said pleadingly, and received two last nods, before Naruto and Gaara set off to the palace.

* * *

"We are the luckiest bastards alive." Said Prince Neji, after the two royals turned the corner from the meeting room.

"Hn." Said Prince Sasuke, but the wide smirk on his face indicated that he too believed they were the luckiest bastards alive.

The two princes, who were best friends, as well as cousins, had just come from a meeting with their parents, Their Royal Highnesses, Emperors and Empresses of Konoha and Amegakure.

-------

Flashback

-------

This would have been a very boring, because all they discussed in the beginning was the royal ball to be held on Sasuke's 18th birthday. How it was to me a masked ball, the nobles would be invited, and the food to be served there.

Then after the two princes were told they must attend, it was announced that Neji's betrothed, Lady TenTen of China, has eloped with a common peasant name Rock Lee and ran away after they did marry.

Neji didn't care really. It was an arranged marriage and he didn't love the girl, but only accepted the engagement, because his parents told him the Lady's dowry included land rich in gold, silver and other minerals, that would be quite an asset to them in the future. Not wanting to enrage his parents, he courted the woman and were to be married in two years when he turned 21. Oh well.

Sasuke held in his snort during the meeting, for he knew Neji was probably having a party in his head because he didn't have to marry the girl, but no one will know with his mask of indifference. Well, no one but Sasuke of course.

"We all have been discussing this matter for a while and we have come up with an idea. We want you two to explore this concept of _love_." Empress Mikoto said as if the word was a foreign object, which it probably was, since the emperors and empresses were all forced into their marriages.

The princes looked at one another, then back at their parents. They were intrigued.

"We will give you until the ball, for each of you to find to find a bride." She said.

Sasuke and Neji were weary of what they have been told.

They get to _choose _whom they wanted to marry. It was too good to be true.

"So you are saying mother, we are allowed to marry whomever we choose?" Sasuke said, just to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, dear." She said with a smile.

Sasuke's mind was buzzing with excitement.

"What are the conditions?" asked Neji, who was still skeptical.

Mikoto took a breath and to Sasuke he took this as a sign for something horrible that was about to be explained.

"Well, the one you choose must be able to produce an heir." Mikoto paused and received two curt nods, so she continued.

"And that's it." She finished.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked, hoping that was all.

"Yes. But I do suppose you may want to love the person." She added.

"Okay. What if we do not find a bride of our liking by Sasuke's ball?" asked Neji.

Emperor Fugaku was the one to speak this time.

"Then we will choose for you." He said, not leaving any room for questions, though his answer was self-explanatory.

"Yes, father." Said Sasuke.

"Yes, uncle." Said Neji at the same time.

The princes got up to leave, but were stopped when Emperor Fugaku spoke.

"Sasuke, we will be busy with this contract all day. You will be expected to do today's royal court. You too, Neji." He said.

The two princes turned around and bowed to their parents and left the room.

-------

End of Flashback

-------

The two made their way down the halls of the large palace to the royal court, where they were to grant or deny requests. Basically, it would be a lot of kiss ups trying to get some more money, land, or trying to move up the hierarchy.

A bore really.

A bore that could only be made up with some beautiful lady or man in bed later on.

* * *

Naruto felt very uncomfortable with the looks he was given.

Looks of lust.

He looked at Gaara to see if the red head how Gaara was dealing with the looks, and was shocked to find an impassive look on his face.

The two were currently waiting for the royal court to be back in session after the mid-day meal break. The two arrived about ten minutes ago, which was quite well since they left a little over an hour and a half ago. No one hasn't noticed how they haven't been seen in court once, especially Gaara, but then again it was a good thing, since no one knew they were but simply servants.

Servants whom have sometimes been starved, over-worked, or faltered.

Naruto was amazed by the elegance, poise and beauty of the nobles he was surrounded by. They were quiet, clean, and arrogant, but it seemed as if they worked too hard to look so simple. Also, Naruto was in awe of the palace's beauty; The gold, paintings and the extraordinary wealth that surrounded everyone. Yet, Naruto didn't realize that him and Gaara were actually what the nobles considered the most beautiful in the room.

Naruto's robes were blue that went well with his tanned skin, which seemed to glow. While Gaara wore an identical robe but of a deep burgundy color.

The two had no problems getting into the gate, for the guards were too awe stroke to stop them. They simply just let them past, which made them breath in a sigh of relief. It took a while to get past the many men, and women there, because they all were leaving to find a nice little restaurant for lunch and tea by the time they got there. Surprisingly, there were few bi-men.

"Naruto stop fidgeting." Gaara said in an icy tone, which made him stop completely.

He could tell Gaara was annoyed, and an annoyed Gaara, was a highly unpleasant one.

"Sorry." He said with a small pout and widen eyes.

"_Damn him."_ Gaara thought, as Naruto gave him his infamous Uzumaki sorry, which made the person who was mad feel guilty.

"It's okay. Just stop moving. Nobility don't move unnecessarily." He said.

"Okay." The blond said as he sat still.

The two had about five minutes of silence when the doors reopened, and an announcer came out.

"Court is back in session."

"Let's go Naruto." Gaara said getting up, heading towards the door.

"Yes. Okay." And the two went through the doors.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were slouching in their chairs when they returned back from their mid-day meal. Well it was more like a tea party, which had only sweets and neither one of them were very fond of sweets, so they didn't eat anything. Now they were stuck hungry until supper.

Damn.

"Baronettes (1) Gaara and Naruto." Said an announcer.

Sasuke and Neji immediately straightened when the bi-men entered the court.

Pale skin, fiery hair and cool teal eyes captured Neji's attention. The bi-man was extraordinary in Neji's eyes, but the blond was who caught Sasuke's attention.

Bright blue eyes, short golden blond hair, skin kissed by the sun in a perfect tan and small full lips. The bi-man was a picture of salaciousness, but he had this innocent quality and air around him, that just made him seem so much more desirable.

But after many years of experience, Sasuke had learned that even the most beautiful rose had its thorns. There must be something wrong with the beauty.

"Your highnesses." The two said at the same, as they bowed.

Sasuke couldn't speak, for he was too intrigued with soaking up the man's beauty that he didn't hear them, but luckily for them, Neji hadn't lost his voice.

"What brings you to our court?" he said in a surprisingly clear voice, which Sasuke would have to commend him on later.

"_Here it comes." _Thought Sasuke.

These men were going to be just like everyone else; asking for money or anything else to benefit them.

The thorns to a rose.

Gaara was the one to speak.

"We have traveled here to come pay a tax debt against a baroness, and hopefully be able to return to her the two servants she sold to pay her taxes." He said in a clear voice.

"_That's it?" _Sasuke thought.

No asking for money.

No land.

No asking to be raised in the hierarchy.

Just coming to pay someone else's debt.

This was too good to be true.

And apparently Neji had Sasuke's view and wished to confirm his suspicions.

"That's all you wanted?" Neji asked skeptically.

The blond and red head looked at each other and then back at the princes.

"Yes. We just want to pay the debt against two servants we want back. Nothing else." The red head said.

"_Wow." _Thought Sasuke.

The boys were truly noble indeed.

"Very well. Request granted, if you have the ryo to pay for them. What was the debt?" Sasuke said finally.

"It was two-hundred and eighty ryo for the both of them together your highnesses." Gaara again once said, gesturing to the blond, who pulled out a sack and handed it to a guard.

"What were their names?" Neji asked.

"Iruka and Zabuza." Gaara again spoke, for it was the plan.

Naruto would remain silent, unless he was directly spoken to.

"Iruka? Kakashi's new infatuation. Though I don't see why he's so intrigued with a common servant." Sasuke said mostly to himself, but Naruto heard and tighten his fist in anger. Prince Neji saw this and questioned him.

"My lordette, Naruto. What is wrong? I saw you ball your hands into fist as if you were angry. What has upset you?"

Naruto's eyes widen and Gaara looked at Naruto, as if trying to telepathically tell him not to say anything. Not wanting to get the prince mad, or worse, Gaara, he lied.

"No, I wasn't upset. It's just a way to relieve stress." He said.

"Liar." Neji sad.

"You were clearly upset. What was wrong and I want the truth." Neji declared.

Naruto could feel Gaara burning imaginary holes into the side of his face.

"Well your majesty, I believe Prince Sasuke is a truculent, supercilious bastard because of his remark regarding the servant Iruka, which by the way he said his rude comment, made it seem as if he applied the statement to all servants." He said, leaving everyone in the court, including Sasuke, shocked.

Did Naruto just tell off the prince?

* * *

"Well my dears, yes he did."

* * *

This intrigued the prince.

"Hn. Why would you think so highly of a servant?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Enlighten us." Neji followed.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to ignore the death glare that Gaara was omitting.

"Your highness, you speak as if a servant is just a pebble in your shoe. You make servants slave around to wait on you on hand and foot, feed you, dress you, and probably do your hair." Naruto started and received a snort and smirk from Neji, but he ignored this to finish what he was saying.

"You make them work to please you, but yet you show them no respect."

"They're servants." Sasuke interjected, but Naruto interrupted the prince back.

"But they show you respect. As the Christian's savior says, 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' Your grace, if you were but a servant, would you like to serve someone who acted and treated servants like you do?" Naruto finished and and took a breath.

Sasuke sat in silence as he heard the explanation from the lordette, who spoke with so much fiery passion in his eyes.

"No." came the answer after the silence that fell upon the court.

The ladies and men of the court fell into whispers as Sasuke looked at the blue eyed blond staring at him.

"Naruto, my lordette, stay for the evening." Sasuke said, but jab by his cousin told him he needed to correct his request.

"You too, Gaara." He added.

Naruto's eyes widen and he hurriedly turned to the red head.

* * *

Naruto regretted the moment he turned around and saw the look his stepbrother was giving him. Naruto gave Gaara a sheepish smile, while scratching his head. Then he shrugged his shoulders. Gaara just glared deeper.

"Your answer." Said a voice, which sounded like prince Sasuke.

Gaara was the one to answer.

"Of course, your majesty.

* * *

_**Reviews are not required, but are appreciated.  
**_

(1) Well, since there are Bimen, they needed a title. I would like to say baron, but bi-men are submissive, so they can't have a man's title. So I added_ ette _to the males' title to show their nobility.


	3. Royal Thorns

Chapter 2 Redone

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Royal Thorns

* * *

**_Every noble crown is, and on Earth will forever be, a crown of thorns. _**

_**-**Thomas Carlyle_

* * *

"Remember Naruto, what a royal wants, a royal gets. Don't deny them. Behave yourself and maybe we can survive until tomorrow without anyone knowing our status." Gaara told his step-brother.

Naruto couldn't do anything but shake his head. They were gonna be here longer than expected and there was a higher chance of getting caught and punished and it would be all his fault.

* * *

Dinner went by without a hitch. Short small talk about nothing of great importance. The princes talk with one another, while the bi-men ate their meal and whispered to one another. It was when dinner was concluded when everything started falling out of place.

Neji offered to escort Gaara to his chambers, while Sasuke offered to do the same with Naruto. The two would split up and without the guidance of the beautiful red-head, Naruto was alone to deal with the raven haired prince.

* * *

Naruto blushed lightly when Sasuke offered his arm and he took it. No one had ever done that to him, but then again, he was never around classier people.

Instead of the prince guiding Naruto straight to his room, he took the blond on a small tour of the castle. The expensive gold and fine china didn't impress the blond like the prince hoped it would. It would be easier to get the blond to sleep with him if he was impressed and a gold digging underclassmen. The fine jewels encrusted into some of the furniture didn't impress the blond either. He would just comment on them with a 'That's nice.' or some other generic appreciation, but he certainly wasn't impressed.

Sasuke was mentally frustrated with Naruto. He never had to personally seduce someone. They were always impressed with his status or money and it was always a quick process to impress a person and have a good or sometimes bad (but not on his part) fuck. Yet, the most beautiful man he ever come across wasn't impressed and he would have to put forth the effort of seducing him.

While leading Naruto to the guest rooms, the blond let out a small gasp and stopped, causing his escort to stop as well. He followed Naruto's eyes and landed on a painting. One of his favorites in fact.

"Can we maybe take a closer look?" the small lordette asked, and not being able to resist those eyes, he led him to the painting.

"Is it real?" the small blond asked in awe.

"Yes. We hold many original paintings in the palace. This Jan Van Eyck is just one of them." The raven explained.

Sasuke looked at the blond and couldn't suppress a small smile as the blond looked at the painting in amazement.

Naruto spoke.

"I never would have imagined that I would actually see the original _Madonna del cancelliere Rolin _in person. It's very beautiful." He said softy and smiled up at the prince.

This beautiful smile caused the prince to grow hard and the need to bed the bi-man was ever growing and he quickly escorted the blond to his guest chambers.

* * *

Naruto opened the door while saying a quick thank you, stepping inside and went to close the door, but the prince prevented that. Confused as to what to do, the lordette invited the prince in. Naruto took in the immaculate room, unaware of the prince's action.

"Thank you so—" but was cut off when the prince suddenly connected their lips.

Naruto tried to push the man off, but he realized that the prince who was taking away his first kiss, over powered him significantly. He was helpless. Naruto soon found himself laid upon a futon and the sash that held his robes together loosen. Reality stroke and he realized that the prince wanted his body, which he didn't want to give. When the need of air was apparent, Naruto pleaded.

"No. Stop it. Please." He said, but Gaara's words came floating through his mind.

_"What a royal wants, a royal gets…"_

He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips as the prince's tongue sucked his left nipple, and massaged the other. Sasuke guided his head up and whispered in his ear huskily and filled with lust.

_"You tell me to stop when you're clearly enjoying this by the sound of your moan." _He told the lordette as he brushed his hand against the blonde's penis.

_"Now open your legs."_ he commanded and Naruto couldn't do anything as the prince pried open his legs with his knee and settled himself between him.

Naruto realized that he was naked and quickly turned his head with a deep red blush. Without any warning, the prince shoved his thick eight-inch arousal into the blonde's hole. Neither were prepared for what came next.

* * *

Naruto cried out at the pain of being penetrated for his first time. Hard, fast and without preparation. He let the tears fall.

Sasuke couldn't described how the heat and tightness of the blond affected him so much, that he exploded deep inside blond without moving and had a mind blowing orgasm. He collapsed on the smaller body, but slowly pushed himself back up.

Nobody he had ever taken ever had this kind of effect on him. The heat was unbelievably hot. He was unprepared, but these nobels were just classes above before being called whores, so they never needed to be prepared and his need and lust for the blond caused him to go in fast, but he did this all the time and he never had this experience with anyone else.

_"You never had a virgin either." _He mused with himself and the realization dawned upon him.

_"__Is he…was he…" _Sasuke thought._  
_

"Are you a virgin?" he asked the blonde softly.

It was then he noticed that the blond was crying. Naruto turned his head to show the blue eyes he was mesmerized with, filled with tears and puffed out with redness. Then through his sobs he spoke.

"I-I was one. Y-you just took my v-virginity." He told him, with an undertone of malice.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just did. He quickly withdrew himself, which caused the blond to cry out in pain, thus causing Sasuke to wince. He looked briefly at where they were just connected and could see the flowing of blood and excess semen. For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt truly ashamed of himself and couldn't face what he did. He quickly put on his clothes and left the room that held the sad blond, of whom he just deflowered brutally.

* * *

Morning came and Gaara, as well as Iruka and Zabuza, went to retrieve Naruto, before they were due home by noon. Around sunrise they were the ones to find Naruto in his broken state in the guest chamber that a servant directed to them.

Iruka gasped.

Zabuza growled.

And Gaara tightened his hands into fist.

After the shock of seeing their lovable blond in such a horrible state, they quickly went to stop his still bleeding hole, wiped the mess away from him, put him in some robes and left, hoping they would never see the royals, and more specifically Prince Uchiha Sasuke, ever again.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Neji asked the prince, who has been pacing in his study ever since he got there 20 minutes ago, around sunrise.

Occasionally he would pick up a glass of sake and down it, but other than that, he made no moves to converse with his cousin, until hours later.

"He was a virgin." Sasuke said.

Neji raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Wow. Lucky. I haven't had one yet. These noble bitches believe in practicing before we take them, though the red head from last night, Gaara, he was the closet to a virgin I've ever had. He has only been taken once before me, but that was years ago, and you wouldn't believe the heat. I almost exploded right when I entered him." Neji said, as for they usually did discuss their latest conquest.

"He was a virgin." Sasuke repeated and Neji cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You said that, unless…" Neji trailed off.

Neji heard of the rumors of his cousin being called the Ice Prince. He took his bedmates hard, fast and just left them once he was done. But he wouldn't do that to a virgin. That wouldn't have been right.

"You didn't know?" he questioned and Sasuke shook his head 'no' in response.

Neji got up and started pacing.

"He consented with the act?" he asked the still and quiet raven and Sasuke didn't answer.

"Shit Sasuke. Do you know what can happen if he claims you raped him? With the way you are, I'm sure he'll hate you enough to actually report it and not care of the threats. You at least apologized to him, right?" he almost pleaded and again Sasuke said nothing.

The cold stare Neji was giving to Sasuke made Sasuke feel even guiltier than he already was.

"You need to find him and apologize. If your parents ever found out…" Neji trailed off, because he knew Sasuke knew of the dire consequences.

Sasuke sighed and went to leave, but Neji stopped him.

"He's not here anymore. He left with Baronette Gaara and the servants they paid for at sunrise. You need to go to Shikamaru to find out where they are." Neji told him and Sasuke nodded in reply.

He left his cousin in his study to go seek the royal record keeper in training.

* * *

The trip home was silent as the group walked home, with Naruto in Zabuza's arms.

Yes, they were happy they would be back 'home' if you can call it that. Not since the evil bitch of mistress, Gaara's mother and Naruto's stepmother inherited the place, since no one could find Namikaze Minato's will, but it was still their home and they were all together again.

Naruto awoke from his unconscious state half way home and insisted that he walk to work out his soreness, because once the mistress was home, they all knew the bitch would work him hard and he needed to be ready to do so and him limping everywhere will cause suspicion. Everyone wanted to kill Prince Uchiha. How could he take the boy so brutally on his first time, but Naruto reminded them.

"What a royal wants, a royal gets." And they all returned home in time and in silence, for they all knew they couldn't do anything.

* * *

**_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._**


	4. Redemption

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Redemption

* * *

_"If Jesus can forgive crucifixion then surely we can survive and find a resolution"_

_-Wings of Forgiveness_

* * *

"The prince raped the child?" Louis asked in shock.

Suki looked at him with calm eyes.

"Well you must understand; times were different back then. You learned your place, and you did as you were told. Also, Naruto wasn't considered a child, but an adult—"

"An adult?!" Bach exclaimed, interrupting Suki.

"An adult was different in their time. Some as little as eight were considered heads of households if their father could no longer provide for the family, so the son would take their place. Officially, you could be married at 14 and betrothed while still in a womb. Naruto was 16 and the prince 18. Can I continue the story?" Suki asked patiently and received two nods.

* * *

"Are you sure you checked everything? Everywhere? There are no 'Naruto's in the records?" Sasuke asked for what seemed liked the hundredth time to Shikamaru.

The apprentice sighed once more while muttering about something being 'troublesome'.

"For the last time Sasuke, there are no living Narutos in our kingdom, or any other ones for that matter, that fit your description." He said.

Shikamaru Nara.

Intelligent, but lazy. He was also a very good friend with the prince, thus allowing him to address the prince by with familiarity without consequences, and for that, he knew the record keeper wasn't lying to him.

"Fine." The Uchiha sighed out before flopping down in his chair, rubbing his temples.

How would he find Naruto now, even if that was his real name? He had Shikamaru spend an entire day looking through records to find a Naruto, but all the Narutos were dead. The only one who came close, was born 16 years ago, but died when he was 8.

Sasuke couldn't get the smile of the beautiful blond and blue-eyed bi-man out of his head; the lithe body, the cuts across his face, which made him look like a cute kitsune, his love for art and literature. The boy was perfect! Flawless! A perfect bride, except for two things.

One:

He couldn't find the boy. It was as if he appeared out of the blue!

And two:

He did not know if the boy was betrothed yet, and if Naruto was betrothed, that can cause major legal trouble because he practically raped the boy.

"If you're so desperate to find the boy, why don't you just go out and look for him?" Shikamaru said, as if he was using his last breath to deliver the message.

Sasuke looked up. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Yes. That's a brilliant idea. I will do that. Thank you." The prince said, as he swiftly left the record room.

Shikamaru sighed before he situated himself back in his chair, muttering another 'troublesome', before falling into the bliss that is sleep.

* * *

Sasuke almost bumped into his cousin in his hurry to reach the stables.

"Watch yourself, dear cousin. Are you in a hurry?" Neji asked in amusement at the slightly far away look of his cousin.

"Sorry, but yes, I am in a hurry actually." He said without stopping for too long. He really wanted to find Naruto.

"Okay, but do not get yourself killed. What good will that do for your kingdom?" he exclaimed to his cousin, and continued.

"Important news! The heir to the Konoha Kingdom killed while daydreaming." Neji called out mirthfully.

Sasuke couldn't suppress a smirk at his cousin's antics.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he got up from his bed. Well more so, his and Gaara's bed, but Gaara wasn't there. He looked at the bed Iruka usually slept in within the small hut the three of them shared, but he wasn't there.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. They had Iruka back, as well as Zabuza, but he and Haku had their own hut they built so they can practice their…activities in private.

Naruto yawned and looked out the small window and saw that it was about mid-morning. Why hadn't anyone woken him up? The mistress would surely kill him if he didn't get to his work, but then he realized that it was his day off. And as with everyday he had off, he would go to town and with that thought he went readied himself.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident and everyone has been trying to comfort Naruto, but he kept telling them that he was fine. He was. Really. The prince made a mistake and he would sometimes make a joke about his virginity. At least he didn't lose it to Orochimaru.

He couldn't stand that man. The thought of that overly pale…argh! It sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto was usually a nice and sweet boy who liked everyone and vice versa. That's what he thought before his father died and when his stepmother took control and showed her true colors.

Oh how he loathed that bitch they called a baroness.

Anko Mitarashi.

She is such a nightmare. Always barking orders at him, calling him a maggot, and she actually LIKED Orochimaru. She studied under him and it was because of her, he had to spend days with him...wait. You couldn't really constitute Orochimaru as a him...more so an _it_. Naruto knew Orochimaru paid to be with him and Anko always accepted the payment, but he never knew why he had to put up with it and he didn't get the money. She was a gold digging leech.

She had three children by blood and and me. Sakura is her eldest, at 18. Then Ino, only a year Sakura's junior and then Gaara a year younger than Ino, but the same age as myself.

Sakura and Ino were demon spawn! And that was putting it lightly. They were evil! Like their mother. Gaara was the only one that didn't share that particular genetic trait.

Ino was nasty outright and made no attempts to hide it, but Sakura was a sneaky one. Intellect and evil was a bad combination together and Sakura possed that.

But Naruto was glad to be away from them today as he walked into town.

* * *

Sasuke growled as he walked the streets in his disguise. He's been searching for Naruto for a week now and he has yet to find any sign of him.

He was, however, very grateful for the jinbei he was able to obtain without causing an uproar in the little store he was in. If word got out that the prince was just roaming the strets without any of his usually protection…well there **was** a reason he was wearing a disguise.

He was getting a bit hungry, since it was about time for the mid-day meal, so he headed towards the dining part of the town. He immediately stopped when he caught sight of bright blond hair. He turned his body fully to make sure he was seeing things clearly, and he was certain it was Naruto sitting at the ramen shop.

But unlike before, he wasn't wearing anything exceptionally royal like his robes, but a simple jinbei like his, but a pale orange instead of his dark blue.

"_He must want to avoid beggars."_ The prince assume as he walked towards the ramen stand the beauty was currently eating what appeared to be his second bowl of ramen judging by the empty bowl next to him.

When Sasuke was just an inch from the curtains at the front of the ramen shop, he froze.

He…he had no idea what to do.

He knew he had to apologize and ask for forgiveness. As well as find a way to contact him so he could have a way to keep in contact with his future…friend.

As the inner turmoil continued on in his head, he was unaware of when a small tuff of blonde suddenly collided with him, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde head said, unaware of shocked onyx eyes.

It wasn't until Naruto finally stopped sputtering random apologies, that he noticed it was the prince (now standing) that was before him.

His eyes grew to those of saucers, and Sasuke could see fear, anger and most of all, hurt, in those rare blue eyes. What affected the prince the most was that he knew that he himself, was the cause of boy's pain.

"Oh. Well, um…I'm sorry for bumping into you your—" but Naruto didn't finish his sentence.

Sasuke held his hand to the pale pinkness that were Naruto's lips. Naruto flinched violently when the prince touched him, and he frowned.

He was sorry for causing the boy to fear touch. A form of trust that he violated.

"Please, I do not wish for anyone to know I'm here. There would be havoc and I wish to avoid that." Sasuke said in a whisper, as he lifted his hand from a very tensed Naruto.

"O-okay." Naruto muttered weakly.

The two stood there for what seemed as if time stood still.

Naruto for one, had nothing to say to the man. He didn't want to see him ever again, but he couldn't just abruptly leave. It would be rude and rude was the last thing you wanted to be to a member of the royal family.

Sasuke…well he felt as though he was meeting his doom on the edge of a steep cliff. He was nervous and wanted to apologize. But with nervousness comes stupid questions, with only the purpose of stalling.

"Why are you in a jinbei?" was the first thought that came to his mind, as he took in Naruto's "common worker" clothing.

Naruto froze before answering hesitantly.

"I wanted to fit in. Not many of the upper-class come here, and I try not to bring attention to myself." Naruto said, hoping the prince bought his excuse.

He very well couldn't say that he always wore jinbeis because he was indeed part of the working and servant class. He would be wired quicker than he could say 'Gaara'.

Sasuke nodded. That's exactly why he was in a jinbei as well.

Prince Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to just out right say

"I'm sorry." In a quiet whisper, but Naruto heard him loud and crystal clear.

The bright blond bi-man looked up at the man in the eye and couldn't see any falsehood what so ever in those dark orbs. He instead found a plea of forgiveness on the man's face, but though his emotions showed no lies, he couldn't forgive the prince. Prince Uchiha had hurt physically and more importantly, emotionally, and a simple 'I'm Sorry' wasn't going to fix it. No matter how much he meant it.

Silence reigned over them as they stood after the apology, but Sasuke then broke the very tense silence.

"I know you may not believe me or just choose not to forgive me yet, but allow me to redeem myself. Another chance, not as a prince, but as a man." Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes in concentration.

If he said no, Sasuke would be out of his life and he could heal from his experience with the prince in peace and with the comfort of his make shift family, or he could give Prince Uchiha another chance, for everyone deserves another chance. But saying yes would re-open a wound he wanted close. Naruto knew if he grew to know the man deeper and if the night at the palace was any indication (before the…rape), feelings would develop. Strong ones at that.

Could he really say 'No' and wonder what if, or could he learn to forgive and have a chance at happiness, though pain will be present and lies would be told on his behalf for his secret to be kept hidden. Could he go through all that work?

Naruto sighed and quoted from Tennessee Williams, "Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person. I'll give you another chance." He said as Sasuke smiled a very faint smile.

"_He needs to smile more often…"_ Naruto thought.

The town's bell rang form the clock tower located in the center of town, so everyone one could hear it; from the palace, edges of town and the countryside border, where Naruto lived.

It was two o'clock from the number of rings the bell sounded and it was then that Naruto realized what he forgot.

"Sorry your high—"

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." The prince interrupted.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have a prior engagement I must attend to. Another time?"

The dark haired prince shook his head in understanding.

"Of course." But before Naruto could pull away, Sasuke asked him a question.

"Meet me. Tomorrow? At the Valley of the End at 3 in the afternoon, if you know where it is?" Sasuke asked.

"I know where it is, and…I'll try, but I must go." Naruto said.

Yet once again Sasuke prevented Naruto from going.

The dark hair prince took hold of one of the bi-man's tanned hand, noticing the way he flinched, and gently kissed the knuckles, causing Naruto to blush a slight pink.

"Until then, _Naruto_." The prince said before leaving.

Naruto sighed, before he started running. He had to make it in time to get home before _he_ came. Today he unfortunately had to have a tea date with Orochimaru.

Naruto couldn't help but groan and pout.

* * *

**_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._**


	5. Founding History

**Chapter 4:** Founding History

* * *

_"No one is as deaf as the man who does not listen."_

-Jewish Proverb

* * *

"How dare you be late?! Do you know how generous and kind Lord Orochimaru has been to this family? With all the sacrifices he has done for this family, he only asks for one thing! One thing! And you can't even show up to give it to him." Anko whispered harshly to her stepson.

Naruto was seething inside. He was only 10 minutes late! But he knew better than to voice his opinion and settled for apologizing.

"I am sorry stepmother." Naruto said while open the door to the tearoom, were Lord Orochimaru always waited.

"You will be." His stepmother said, before leaving the area, while he was stuck with the overly pale man.

* * *

Clashes of swords were heard, before the distinct sound of one dropping was heard.

"Sasuke. That's the 8th time this hour. Where has your skill disappeared to?" Neji asked, frustrated at the lack of challenge.

"I'm sorry, but my mind is about 7 seas away." Sasuke said, picking up his katana and putting it in the sheath.

"Hm…so what's got your mind in the clouds?" opting to sit and have some water.

Since he had nothing else to do and for the fact he needed someone to cover for him, he decided to indulge his cousin.

"You remember Baronette Naruto?"

"How could I not? He was with the delicious Baronette Gaara. Why? Did you find him? Did he forgive you?" Neji said, now completely absorbed.

"Okay, so you know who he is, and yes I did find him and he did forgive me."

"Well, at least he won't persecute you." Neji said with a smile.

"Yeah, and he agreed to meet me tomorrow." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji cocked an eyebrow, but then his look turned into one of surprise.

"You want him for your—"

"Yes I do…Maybe…I don't know. He was the first one to ever get me to feel like…like I have to work hard to get it." Sasuke said, no longer looking at his cousin.

"I don't understand."

"Naruto is…a challenge. For example, I fuck a girl or man and feel nothing after the orgasm, but then _Naruto_. I can't get him out of my mind, even without the whole…rape fiasco. He's hard to please, but one look at an original painting, he's like a child. Plus, he's not like one of those twits who only want the benefits of being a princess."

"Damn. That's my kind of man. But then again, I do prefer red heads." Neji said with a chuckle.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to give his cousin a questioning look.

Answering the silent question, Neji sighed.

"It's a maybe for me too…I just need more time with him."

Sasuke knew how he felt and couldn't help but just sigh and lean his head against the wall that sat up against.

"I know. I have a request for you."

"You want me to cover for you tomorrow, while you go fraternize with your blond."

Sasuke playfully shoved his cousin.

"I need you to cover for me." Sasuke said.

"Okay…but I want you to get Baronette Naruto to get Gaara to meet me. As soon as possible." Neji stated.

"Hn."

* * *

"Naruto. It's rude of you to make me wait." Said Orochimaru, as Naruto served him tea.

"I'm so sorry, my lord, but a prior engagement ran late." Naruto said with his head bent down.

"Oh really? And what was this, 'prior engagement'?"

"Nothing important, my lord."

Naruto suddenly met angry eyes, as Orochimaru forcefully lifted his face in a death grip.

"Don't ever come late again, for something unimportant. Do you understand?"

Naruto stared back into those yellow eyes and he nodded, before Lord Orochimaru let go.

"Now that that's cleared, sing for me my favorite song. You sing it so well." The pale man, said before he gave one of his disturbing smiles.

"Of course."

And Naruto went about singing to Orochimaru as he usually does on these meetings. These oh-so-tedious meetings.

* * *

Sasuke felt excited, but didn't show it on his face. That would be very unbecoming of his reputation. But on the inside, he was ecstatic.

He was currently walking through the woods, with a carrying bag on one of his shoulders, he opted for a jinbei once again, because he found them quite comfortable. He even brought another one just incase Naruto was a bit overdressed.

In his bag, there was also some food, a blanket, towels and a few other items he may need. He made sure once he snuck out of the castle, that he was prepared. He wanted the Baronette to erase their first encounter and let him see Sasuke, not the Ice Cold Crowned Prince Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling excited about meeting the prince. After spending the entire day with Orochimaru, it would be a breath of fresh air, but once he looked over and saw that Gaara was looking at him suspiciously, he had to confess because he needed Gaara to cover for him, or the step "mother" would be highly upset.

Once Naruto finished explaining the entire situation, he couldn't decipher Gaara's expression.

Was he mad?

Was he disappointed?

Was he going to hurt someone?

But when every horrid thought came to his mind, Gaara surprised him when he said, "Enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. I can't protect you all the time; look what happened when I did. Your virginity was taken from a violent rape…but I trust your judgment. If you can forgive the prince and are willing to risk your safety, which I know you aren't, I'll cover for you, but you have to be back for dinner. The mistress informed me yesterday that she wants a pastry with some fresh cherries. You're only one who can bake."

Naruto laughed and hugged Gaara for his thanks.

"Thank you so much." Naruto said, loosen the hug.

"Besides… when else will either of us get to spend a day with a crowned prince." Gaara said with a smirk.

Naruto playfully shoved his brother, before a thought came to mind.

"I wasn't the only one who has a prince after them. I remember a certain one named Neji who seemed to catch your attention."

Gaara started turning red at the comment, causing Naruto to grin.

"You like him! Oh good gracious, you like Prince Hyuuga?!"

"Keep it down…and…well…I guess you can say I have a small…liking for him." Gaara admitted.

Right now, Naruto felt extremely glad the two didn't have morning duties today.

"Tell me more." Naruto opted.

Gaara never talked about his personal life. It was usually all about Naruto, even when they were little and Gaara just got there. Naruto was always the one to share, while Gaara bottled everything up. But now, as Naruto had the chance, he was going to listen.

"To start off, I don't like him because of his looks or the title or the wealth."

"But you must admit, they are add on to the package." Naruto supplied, earning a chuckle out of the two of them.

"Yes, but…he's charming; with his wonderful sense of humor, deep philosophical insight, and when he kissed me…" Gaara sighed a thoughtful and content filled sigh.

Naruto and Gaara were both lying down on their small bed, with Naruto's upper half across Gaara's chest.

"When he kissed you…"

"…"

"Oh no! You can't do this to me now. You can't suddenly become mute. Not when it was turning exciting!" Naruto cried out, once again being "shushed" by his brother.

"That's all you need to know for now. We have to find something for you to wear, and figure out how to sneak you out. First, what were you told you'd need?"

And with that, Naruto was dragged for a wash.

* * *

Butterflies fluttered in Naruto's stomach as he made his way to the Valley of the End. He was nervous, yet excited. He had no clue as to what he and the prince were going to do, so he opted for a jinbei. It was freshly clean, a pale yellow, and he only worn it twice before. He prayed that the prince wouldn't notice anything wrong.

The clearing came into view, and Naruto could see that the prince had his back turned and was facing the water. Naruto breathe a sigh a relief when he notice the prince was also in a jinbei. This one was a deep ebony.

"_Like his eyes."_ Naruto mused.

* * *

A snapping of a twig brought the prince out of his trance with the water. He turned to find the blond Baronette wearing a pale yellow jinbei, which complimented his skin tone.

Naruto smiled as he walked towards the brunette.

Is it wrong to have someone that beautiful walking on this earth? Don't misunderstand me, but to combine every rare beauty and form a single bi-men that contains each of the rarest features.

Hair like the sun.

Eyes like the ocean.

Skin colored like fine sand.

And one of the precious abilities, to bear life.

Naruto was physical perfect, but it's character that defines you, right? I've only seen glimpses of his character, but only to the extent that he would be a nice acquaintance, and I don't believe it would be fulfilling to marry someone you'd rather talk about the upcoming weather, than children.

* * *

"You made, it Naruto."

The blond flushed a little, "I said I would try and I did."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lightly kissed the knuckles, causing Naruto to shy away a bit.

"So, may I ask you why I'm here?" the blond asked the prince, once he found his voice.

"Do you mind if you sat down with me for a while?" the Uchiha asked.

"No. Not at all." Naruto said as he sat on the blanket the prince laid out for them, right in front of the water.

* * *

"Do you those two monuments, just as the waterfall begins?" The brunette asked?

"They are pretty hard to miss." The blonde joked, which caused the Uchiha to smirk.

"Well, yes. As I was saying, those are the carvings of the 2 founders of the Konoha Kingdom. They were the best of friends as children, and decided to leave their home together as soon as they both reached the age of manhood. They decided that the farm life they grew up in only limited themselves.

You see, they both held a rare gift."

"What gift?" Naruto asked, enraptured.

Sasuke concentrated and produced a small cackling sound, as a small ball of white light, which almost looked like lightning, was produced.

"They could produce, manipulate and use chakra." Sasuke said, before letting the small ball of chakra die out, as amazed blue eyes looked back at him.

"Go on." Naruto said amazed, somehow getting closer to the brunette, to the point their thighs were touching.

The Uchiha continued.

"They traveled throughout the lands. Learning, harvesting and building their power, to the point that they gained followers. They soon found a new purpose and decided they would dedicate their live's to the protection of people who viewed them as heroes. You see, they wanted to use their gift to protect instead of always just destroying just for the purpose of nothing."

"And they founded the village right?"

"Yes they did." Sasuke said, turning to look the blond, just noticing how close they were, faces merely inches away.

Naruto blushed, when he realized the close proximity, before cast his face towards the water.

"The villagers decided to honor the two with these monuments, once they died. The one with the long hair was the 1st Hokage, one of the greatest leaders of the Konoha Guards. The one with half of his hair in spikes, was Mandara Uchiha, my ancestor, and the first emperor of Konoha."

"What decided that Madara would be the Emperor?"

"It all led to genetics. It was discovered that my ancestor was the only fertile one of the two."

Naruto turned a deep red.

"Oh."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's face.

* * *

"_Test 2: passed.(1) He listens."_ Sasuke thought fondly.

* * *

Sasuke got up, and held out a hand to help Naruto up.

"To tell you about these monuments wasn't my pupose for this meeting."

"Oh. Then why'd you ask me to be here?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I wanted to have fun. To ride down the waterfall."

Naruto gave the predicted expression, but not the expected answer.

"How are we going to do that?"

Sasuke could do nothing, but smirk, as he pulled Naruto towards him.

* * *

He formed a spherical shield of chakra around the both of the, and held Naruto close, so he didn't exert an excessive amount of chakra.

The ball allowed them to walk on the water, but it will also shield them from harm as the fell down waterfall. Sasuke had done this before and enjoyed it because it was a rush. A thrilling rush.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin softly, noticing how Naruto flinched less around him.

Worried blue eyes looked into his dark ones.

"It'll be aright. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Sasuke said softly, but surly.

Naruto nodded, before Sasuke counted down.

"3…"

"Oh my…."

"2…"

Oh my…"

"1…"

"OH MY!" Naruto screamed as he clung to the Uchiha, both falling down the waterfall.

* * *

Naruto quickly dried himself off, as he was late getting home. He had such a wonderful time with the prince.

After the first fall down the waterfall, he quickly became addicted to the rush, and convinced the Uchiha to do it again 6 more times. Soon after, they played in the water, then finally sat in content silence, just reflecting. It was when Naruto noticed the sun about to start setting, that he realized it was time for him to depart.

"Thank you for this. I enjoyed myself." Naruto said, finally done with his drying.

"It was no problem." The prince said as finished packing his things.

"Well, I must leave. Bye."

"My Baronette, could we do this again once again? As in meet here? In three days?" Sasuke said, with a look of hope clearly evident on his face.

It was odd how the blonde brought him to take off his mask of indifference.

"I…I would love to." Naruto said with a beaming smile, turning to leave, but Sasuke took hold of his hand, and pulled.

Naruto's eyes widen, before fluttering closed as the prince's lips moved against his.

Sasuke thought he would just give a small chaste kiss, but it soon turned more passionate. There was no tongue, just the soft pink full lips of the blonde, and slightly rough lips of the prince. It lasted no longer than 10 seconds, but it seemed longer to the both of them.

Leaning his forehead forward to the blonde's, the prince said softly, "Until then."

Neither unable to shake off the feeling.

* * *

_(1) The first test was of beauty._

* * *

_**Reviews are not required, but are appreciated.**_


	6. Gratitude

**Chapter 5:** Gratitude

* * *

_"Gratitude is not only the greatest of virtues, but the parent of all the others."_

-Cicero

* * *

Gaara sighed softly as he picked cherries for the tart Naruto was to make. He stopped all together, because he was plagued with flashbacks of the night he spent with Prince Neji. He was slightly irritated because he was to be stronger and be able to block those thoughts, but he couldn't.

The feel of pale eyed prince imprinted into his skin.

The kisses…

His hands, everywhere…

The intense heat…

The love making…

Gaara was flushed. He had no problem forgetting his first encounter with sex. The old king was easy to forget, and he only allowed his virginity to be taken because his family was running low on funds. It was simple. Sex was an act that could easily be forgotten, for it meant nothing.

But what he experience with Prince Neji…it was incomparable. For he could not forget the feelings.

Passion.

Pleasure.

Comfort.

Trust.

Gaara couldn't believe he could feel so much trust for someone who he only knew a few hours. In the after glow of their activities, when the Hyuuga held him closely till they were lulled to sleep, he felt as if nothing could prevent them from anything. He felt as though the world was a speck and he and the prince could just dust everything away.

Gaara sighed once more, before he headed off back to the manor. He still had a job to do, and Naruto should be back from his outing once he got back to the manor.

* * *

Iruka looked around the shack he shared with the two submissive boys, and noticed that every bit of clothing the boys owned was scattered every where.

"_I wonder what's going on…"_

But Iruka just shrugged it off, and starting cleaning up their mess.

* * *

"Naruto!" yelled a very pissed woman.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to deliver the cherry tart, he finished making.

After Naruto placed it on the table, he bowed to the three females that occupied the table.

"There are three things you're good for, dear brother." Sakura drawled.

Naruto didn't want to pursue the statement, but knew he had to.

"And what is that, Sakura-san?"

"Baking, cleaning and entertaining. You'll be the perfect bitch to Orochimaru." She finished, causing herself to laugh and as well as Ino.

"Now, now, Sakura. That was uncalled for. He'll make a lovely spouse for Orochimaru." Anko said in a condescending tone.

Naruto glared at Sakura before exiting the dining area. He fought the tears that were forming, before running into the arms of his brother.

"I heard." Gaara stated. Naruto sniffled.

"Don't let her get to you Naruto. You know that's not true."

"But I know I'm going to be betrothed to Orochimaru-sama. You know it's been so for years."

"No. It may seem so, but remember, you have control of your own future. Now stop your crying. You have to pick up the dishes."

Naruto nodded and returned to wait till the ladies were finished.

Ino stuck her fork in the warm pastry and marveled at how soft it was.

"Mother, I need a new fan." Sakura complained.

"Darling, you have so many already…why do you need a new one?"

"The Prince will be in the village tomorrow at the public arena. I want a bigger fan to make him see me."

Anko raised her brow at this.

"Well…Ino and Sakura hurry off to bed. We have an early morning."

The two quickly ate their deserts, and rushed upstairs.

"Naruto!" Anko yelled, after her daughters went up to bed.

Naruto appeared from the kitchens and began to clear away the table's mess, under the direct scathing look of his step-mother.

"Naruto…when you're finish, inform the other servants that they have the day off tomorrow. Tell them it's a form of…gratitude." She finished with a smirk.

"_Gratitude my ass…" _

Naruto knew she was avoiding trying to pay them, especially when she won't be able to use us to the full advantage when she won't be here.

"Yes mother." He said, before leaving to drop off the dishes, he'd just acquired.

* * *

**_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._  
**


	7. Journeys

**Chapter 6: **Journeys

_

* * *

_

_"The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."_

_-Don Williams Jr.  
_

* * *

Sasuke woke up and was surprised to feel another body in his bed. He quickly looked and almost screamed. He did however jump.

"What the fuck Neji?!" Sasuke said glaring at his creepy cousin.

"You're a lovely ball of sunshine in the morning, Sasuke."

"And you're a delightful stalker."

"Touché."

"Cut the shit Neji, and tell me why you're on my bed."

"Well…you're late for the tournament. It started about 20 minutes ago."

Sasuke looked at his cousin with shocked eyes. He couldn't be late.

"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked his cousin?

"For about 30 minutes."

"And it didn't occur to you to wake me up?"

"Didn't feel like it."

Sasuke hurriedly got of his bed and grabbed his robe, and said one more thing before heading to the bath house.

"By the way asshole, I didn't _feel like_ telling Naruto to ask his brother to meet you."

Neji sat, glaring at the door.

* * *

Sasuke figured if he was going to be late, he might as well be as extremely late and thus, he sat in the private bathhouse. After all, he was only going to play in the championship round to defend his title. Although, he did wish to see his competition, he couldn't help the fact he overslept. He overslept because he did not wish to upset his dream that was plagued with the images of Naruto.

Soft skin.

Rose lips.

Golden hair.

Sasuke was growing hard at the thoughts and couldn't contain himself. He quickly began to stroke his member and envisioned his golden haired bimale. Yet, as he continued he couldn't finish himself off. He needed more. He needed Naruto there to be able to fulfill his urge.

He cursed he fates and wished the day was over.

* * *

Sakura sighed once again as she began to fan herself once more. The prince was nowhere in sight.

"Mother, this is so boring." The pink haired girl whined.

"Patience Sakura: it is a virtue. Besides, the emperor and his wife are here. We should introduce ourselves." Anko said, grabbing her daughter's hand.

None of them batted an eye to Ino's misfortune.

* * *

Ino cursed her luck for there was a head sleeping on her lap. Though a handsome face, it was still a face in her lap. She however, wouldn't shake the royal record keeper onto the floor. Word has it, he is in good standing with the prince, and to get on the record keeper's good side, she agreed to let him rest his head when he asked.

As a small leaf fell upon his face, Ino quickly brushed it away. And suddenly, she realized truly indeed, the record keeper's face was quite handsome.

Ino continued to stroke the cheek of the record keeper; completely forgetting her mission to impress they ever so late prince.

* * *

"Your majesties." Anko and Sakura said in unison, as they approached the booth reserved to seat them for the tournament.

"My dear, what a lovely fan…" Empress Mikoto said.

"It is…woven from the finest silk from the Chinese…if you wish, you may have it" Sakura said in a bow, presenting it to the empress.

Mikoto took it, inspecting it further. It was a rich shade of fine crimson silk, with golden etching woven into the material.

"It is indeed, my dear." The emperor replied to his wife.

"Why thank you. This must have been a small fortune."

Indeed it was. The servants pay for the month, but Sakura knew her mother had a story to cover up the high expense of the fan.

"It was nothing at all." Anko said reassuringly.

"I must thank you in some way. Ah! How about a tasting the day after tomorrow?"

"We would be honored." Anko replied.

"Wonderful. My son has always hated these tastings. Perhaps you may keep him company my dear. You seem very gracious."

"Perhaps, your majesty. Perhaps." Sakura said with a coy smile. Both her and her mother thinking the same victorious thoughts.

* * *

The tournament played out quite well. Sasuke defended his title, but untimely lost it to none other than his cousin, Prince Neji.

"Dear Cousin, you've gotten sloppy!" Neji said on the podium of the winner, as he received the prize coinage, that he would later donate to some orphanage. It was customary if a royal won.

"You know I'm distracted."

And they both knew he was. His thoughts were on his blonde…HIS blonde…and how could anyone concentrate with those thoughts?

* * *

Naruto and Gaara laid under a Cherry Blossom tree that was located about a mile away from the manor; peacefully enjoying the delightful day and the fact it was their day off. No one said a word, but none was needed.

They both needed their time to think about their journey ahead and as fate would have it, their journey will be an unexpected one.

* * *

_**Reviews are not required, but are appreciated.**_


	8. Feelings

**Chapter 7:** Feelings

* * *

_"There is no instinct like that of the heart."_

-Lord Byron

* * *

"Kabuto."

"Yes, my lord?" Kabuto replied obediently.

"I believe Naruto-kun has reached the age of maturity. Don't you think?"

Kabuto looked into the yellow eyes of his lord and replied.

"He does seem to have come into his form and is at his beginning age for child bearing, so you wouldn't have to wait long for an heir."

Orochimaru looked at his subordinate thoughtfully. Kabuto just gave him enough information for him to follow through on his plan. He was already betrothed to the young boy, but he knew he was not getting any younger and to wait another two years when the contract would take into effect was taking a toll on him.

With every spare moment he gained, he opted to visit the lovely blond and my how he has grown. He wanted the chance of ravishing the tanned skin, rosy lips, and the seemingly soft backside of the blond.

"Kabuto. Leave me." Orochimaru barked out.

Kabuto didn't need to be told twice and quickly left but not without bowing quickly.

Orochimaru quickly undid his obi to access his hard arousal. He pictured his blond, and how he imagined intercourse with him. How he would have his blond angel screaming for him, under him, moaning for him. It was his utmost fantasy and he came with the vision in his head. After he cooled down from his high he opened his eyes with a fierce passion. He wanted the fantasies to become a reality-- as soon as possible.

* * *

Prince Neji was in the library that afternoon, pretending to be reading when his mind was focussed on Gaara. He couldn't help wonder if Gaara thought of him too. He felt like he was a hormonaly twelve year-old though he knew he was far from it. Yet he couldn't help but spend his time alone thinking about those jade eyes and fiery red hair of the bi-male. He wanted him under him, but a thought came crashing down.

Was it lust?

Was it attraction?

Was it a spark of love?

The Hyuuga would agree of the first two questions. By the notion of nocturnal emissions of the red head, there was lust and he knew damned well he was attracted, but, could he have the potential to fall in love with Gaara.

That night was like dream that the Prince wanted to live it out constantly. The soft smiles, the articulate and meaningful analysis of art and literature, as well as the passionate love making. Gaara was perfect for him. He seemed well educated with the finer goods of life, but also seemed humbled from it all as well, which was a rarity in this society.

Females nowadays were constantly attempting to flaunt their families' wealth as in attempt to impress him and it failed due to the fact there was no other sustenance behind them. Wealth tends to produce shallow creatures...but it wasn't the case with Gaara. Not once in their entire time together did the bi-male mention anything of his family's wealth, but only briefly talked about the love for his brother. And it was endearing.

That was it.

It was decided then and there.

Prince Neji Hyuuga will actively pursue Baroness Gaara as his future spouse.

But first, he'd need his cousin's help in finding Gaara, since their were apparently no records on him and his brother. But it would have to wait until his cousin returned from the tasting with his aunt and company.

All he could for now, was continue to lose himself in the memory of those jade eyes.

* * *

"Naruto?" Gaara started with s light hesitation in his voice.

The blond looked up from the stew he was making for the night's supper to address his brother.

"Yes?"

Without trying to beat around the bush, Gaara went straight into his doubts.

"I have feelings that plague me constantly about Prince Neji, and I can't help wonder, what do you think will happen to us when the Princes find out about our low-class status? Are these _feelings_ worth it?" Gaara said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Naruto looked at his brother and was at a complete lost. He too had the _feelings_ his brother talked about but with Prince Sasuke, he truly didn't know the answer.

Gaara saw that his brother was at a lost for words and sighed.

"I suppose the answer must be dealt with when the time comes? Even if the result is painful, right?"

Naruto shook his head in agreement, suddenly filled with the sorrow his brother felt.

* * *

Sasuke felt pride swell inside of him at how well he was socializing with Sakura. He even smiled!

Though a very small one, it was still a smile.

Unlike most of the noble blood in the kingdom, Sakura was refreshing. No, she was no Naruto, but she was pleasant enough. She would have made a lovely bride-to-be choice if it weren't for the fact he met Naruto first.

Sakura was a slender lady, with lovely green eyes, a bright smile, and a soft shade of pink hair to match. She was very well versed in the art of storytelling and it was quite surprised Sasuke that he was able to interact so well with Lady Sakura.

"Unfortunately, the young maiden was killed, but the sacrifice of herself instead of her baby brother was the true final test. Her human body might have not survived, but that was the least important aspect. What truly mattered, was that her soul was still pure from the evils of humans, and with that death, she was able to rejoin her true family and her rightful throne, in the Underworld." Sakura finished.

"That was truly lovely." Sasuke complemented.

"Thank you, but what's truly lovely are these chocolates." Sakura said as she ate one more of the round sweet.

Sasuke replied, "Yes....they would make a lovely gift." And he continued to put some into a pouch that he had.

_"Naruto would love these."_ He thought with a soft smile.

All the while, his mother looked approvingly from her tea at her child's interaction.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated, but never required._**


	9. Royal Bastard

Greetings everyone! I have returned! Mostly in the effort to combat all these NaruSasu's (I just don't see why people think Naruto could ever be a seme to Sasuke...it's not in their nature for that to occur) and to finish all that I started. Starting with CinderFella, than Bartared Uke, than Products of our Future and than Total Eclipse of the Heart. Hopefully, within the next month or so, this story should be finished. Anywho, onwards with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Royal Bastard**  
**

* * *

_"I tried to drown my sorrows, but the bastards learned how to swim, and now I am overwhelmed by this decent and good feeling."_**  
**

**- Frida Kahlo  
**

* * *

"Naruto. Get up." Gaara said, shoving his brother awake roughly.

"Whyyyy?" the blonde said, getting up and rubbing his eyes lazily.

Naruto took a nap once he was dismissed for the day by Anko earlier that day. All he heard that morning was 'Prince Uchiha did this' and 'Prince Uchiha did that'! It gave him a headache. It was all Lady Sakura and Anko spoke to Ino about, since she was not invited to the tasting. It was such an annoyance since they only spoke of his appearance, rather than what they discussed. However, from the conversations, it seems as though the prince did not speak much, but when Sakura converses, she usually dominates the conversation; speaking, rather than listening to others.

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled, before he realized that his nap took up most of the afternoon.

"If you leave now, you could still make it." Gaara said, looking out their window to see the position of the sun, noting that Naruto did indeed have a few hours to spend with the prince.

"Still make what?" Iruka asked, as he, Zabuza and Haku walked into the small hut, strawberries in their pails.

Gaara chose to remain silent and look at Naruto with the rest of the group.

"Um...a meeting." Naruto said after a moment of hesitation.

"Orochimaru is not scheduled to be here until next week." Haku said, after recalling on that sliver of information.

"A meeting with someone else." Naruto replied.

"Who else do you know?" Zabuza said, cracking his knuckles, a threat laced with those words.

"Calm down Zabuza." Haku said, standing in front of his lover.

Iruka looked from the couple back to Naruto and asked, "Where are you going Naruto?"

Naruto looked from Iruka, to the red head deserter who simply shrugged at him and decided to explain.

"Well..."

* * *

"Aw...how adorable. A romance between a prince and a pauper!" Haku said excitedly.

"Adorable? That prince is no good. Do you not remember the _incident_?" Zabuza said, wishing that the Uchiha was not royalty, so he could punch the man in his face.

"But Sasuke is not all that bad...once you get to know him and-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Sasuke huh?" Iruka asked, speaking for the first time since learning about the entire situation.

"Yes." looking at Iruka.

Iruka was like a father to him. He was Naruto's father's assistant and took care of Naruto whenever he had important business, that kept him away from the manor. He arrived shortly after Naruto's birth, right after the death of Naruto's mother. He had seen Naruto grow up, and was distraught when he found the young bi-man after the prince had raped him. However, the casual mentionings of the prince's name without the formality, the fact that they have met before with no harm done, and the way Naruto lit up when he described their outings. Sliding down a waterfall in a ball of chakra sounded like so much fun! When Naruto took the time to come up with this elaborate scheme (with help from Gaara no doubt), he knew the blond was committed to the love affair and that he trusted the prince, even after the rape. Naruto was a good judge of character and knew that his determination would not yield to anything he had to say, nor any threats that Zabuza threw around.

"I give you my blessing. I have known you since you were a baby, and I know that nothing will stand in your way once you have your mind set to something. I trust you and want you to find true happiness and maybe true love." he said with a small smile.

Iruka received an overwhelming and comforting hug from the blond male.

"Thank you Iruka!" Naruto replied with a beaming smile.

"Iruka! Are you sure? That Uchiha-" Zabuza was interrupted.

"Yes Zabuza. I am sure. Now, we need to help Naruto get to the prince. He was suppose to leave a while ago. Prepare Kyuubi, so that you can take him to the valley. He will lose too much time if he sets out on foot." Iruka said, pushing Zabuza out the door and towards the stable.

"And Haku and I will create a distraction so the ladies of the house will not notice, while Gaara will help you dress. You have 10 minutes." He said, dragging the gushing Haku out of the hut.

* * *

"Naruto." Gaara said softly, right before the blond got on Kyuubi behind Zabuza, since it was decided that saddle riding would be easier to get away with, rather than a carriage.

"Yes Gaara." he said with a smile on his face.

"If you could..." unable to finish his statement, he thrusted a letter into the blond's hands.

Looking down at the letter, in elegant script, Naruto understood his brother's sudden embarrassment.

"I will do my best to get it to him." smiling at Gaara's shyness.

"Come on sunshine. Time to go." before hoisting the blond up behind him and than took off to the valley, Gaara nodding at the wave his brother gave, just as they entered the forest.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from the scroll he was studying while waiting for the blond. His heart started racing due to his excitement. He saw Baronette Naruto behind the vicious looking servant that caused much trouble during his detainment at the palace. The beautiful red horse halted a few paces from the river, and Zabuza jumped down, in an effort to help the blond, who did not seem to particularly want the help.

"Zabuza! I can get down on my own." he whined, reluctant to accept Zabuza's aid.

"There is no doubt about that, but since when did a_ baronette_ not need assistance?" he whispered.

"Oh." was all the blond can say, before finally accepting Zabuza's hand.

"Right. I will retrieve you at dusk, my _lordette_." Zabuza said before mounting the horse.

"Servant a word, before you depart." the prince said, walking away from Naruto to speak privately to Zabuza.

"Servant, my intentions are to keep my meetings with the lordette a secret until the proper time." the prince said before handing the man a purple sack.

"For your silence." he said, before the prince left back to the blond he was waiting for all day.

Zabuza looked inside the coin sack to see a nice sum of ryo in the sack, immediately quelling any brash actions or words from the rude manner of the prince. Silenced from the possibilities of the extra ryo, he ordered Kyuubi to gallop in the direction of the market, intent on using the sum to purchase something nice for his lover. He could not remember the last time he was able to do something nice for his beloved.

* * *

_"Stop following me, child!" Zabuza said for the third time towards the girl that had been following him for two days._

_He saved the girl from an attack in the mist village, and now she would not stop following him and it was frustrating. He needed to find employment and the child was bothering him. _

_But as they reached Konoha, he finally lost it._

_"You! Stop following me. It is improper for a young man to travel with an unmarried woman. I saved you, no need to repay the debt, just leave me alone and go back to those precious to you." he growled to the girl, merely centimeters from her face._

_Her very beautiful face..._

_And for the first time, the silent companion spoke._

_"I am a boy."_

_The shock on Zabuza's face was quite comical._

_"What?! You...you look like a girl." he said in disbelief._

_"Yes. But I can assure you I am a boy. My name is Haku."_

_"Haku?" Zabuza said, processing the information he just received._

_"And you saved me when I had no one...you said to go to your precious people, but the only one that is precious to me is my savior: you." Haku said softly._

_Zabuza was lost._

_"There's no one else?" Zabuza asked._

_"Besides you, no one. I lost my last family this past winter." he said, with sadness and sorrow in his eyes._

_The same sadness and sorrow that Zabuza carried throughout these years, traveling alone._

_"Fine. We can travel together." Zabuza said before turning and continued walking towards the gates of Konoha._

_Haku behind him, with a small smile, silently vowing to always be there for his savior...his precious person._

* * *

"Thank you Sasuke. That chocolate was quite tasty. Especially with the strawberries that I brought." Naruto said, licking his finger free from the chocolate that melted all over.

While waiting for the blond, the prince's chocolate morsels that he wanted to gift to the blond, melted in the sun. When he told the blond, Naruto took one of the strawberries from the bag he brought and dipped it in the chocolate, briefly after the prince said it was usually paired with fruit.

"I thought for a while, that you weren't coming." the prince said before pulling the younger man into an embrace.

"I almost did not come." Naruto replied, to be met with a sudden stiffness in the prince's arms.

"I over slept during my afternoon nap, which led me to riding here to make it before the end of the day." quickly explaining.

"Oh. Perhaps in the future, you should lead off with the reasoning, idiot." the prince said as a joke, ending with a small chuckle.

Naruto did not get the joke and pushed himself out of the prince's embrace.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?! You challenged my intellect by calling me an idiot. You sire, are a bastard!" Naruto shouted, before getting up and stomping towards home, intent on walking home instead of waiting for Zabuza and Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" the raven yelled, before rushing to catch up with the blond.

"Please sire, move out of my way. I do not wish to speak with someone who refers to me as an idiot." the blond said as the prince blocked his path.

"Naruto. I meant it as a joke...however, since you did not realize it, you are an idiot." the raven said with a smirk, before moving out of the blond's way and returning towards the lake.

"No! You are a bastard... bastard!" Naruto yelled at the retreating back.

The prince turned around.

"Now it is certain that you are an idiot. Constantly calling me a bastard is not wise from anyone." glaring at the blond.

"Oh? And what will you do about? Kill me with you glare?" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke had never been so offended. The bi-man was mocking him and insulting him. Sasuke walked right back, up to the blond, intent on showing the blond who was in charge. But the blond beauty, the outright bluntness of the blond, and the flushed face of the blond after yelling at the prince stopped him. This boldness Naruto displayed aroused him. So the prince kissed Naruto, catching him off guard, before the blond eventually gave in.

"You are still a bastard." the blond whispered breathlessly.

"And you should know when not to ruin a moment, idiot." the prince said, effectively ending any arguments with another kiss.

* * *

_Meh. I thought I would develop the characters a little. _

**_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._**


	10. Awkward

**Chapter 9: **Awkward

* * *

_"Everyone is like a butterfly, they start out ugly and awkward and then morph into beautiful graceful butterflies that everyone loves."_

**_- Drew Barrymore_**

* * *

"He mocked me. _Mocked_ me." Sasuke said, retelling his tale of the day's earlier events to his favorite cousin.

Prince Sasuke and Prince Neji were walking down the palace's corridors after dinner with their parents. They were about to arrive to the latter's private chambers since it was closer. Neji chuckled before asking what Sasuke did next.

Sasuke shrugged before stating, "I kissed him."

"Kissed him?" Neji a bit surprised, but amused nonetheless.

"The boldness was attractive." Sasuke said back with another shrug.

"Bullshit. It aroused you, pervert." Neji said, before they arrived at his chambers.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back, intent on just walking away without a real response, before remembering his task.

"Oh Neji. Naruto wanted me to give this to you." Retrieving a letter from a pocket.

"It's from his brother, Lordette Gaara." Sasuke said before handing the parchment to the pale eyed man, and walking the rest of the way to his own chambers.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Zabuza inhaled deeply at the richness of the smell of what Haku had cooked for their dinner. Haku had a habit of cooking a private meal once or twice a week in the effort for some quality alone time for just the two of them. It also indicated that Haku would be quite friendly once they retired for bed.

"Zabuza! How was it? Did Naruto make it to the prince on time? How was your journey? You remembered to feed Kyuubi and let him rest? Are you hungry? I made-" Haku was cut off by Zabuza clamping his hand over his lover's mouth, effectively ceasing the beautiful man's

Dropped off the child to the prince, went to town, where the horse rested as I browsed the market and went back to get Naruto at sun down. Everything was fine." Zabuza said, answering the important questions.

"What were you doing in the market? I do not think the baroness is paying us this week, so we have to save the few ryo we have." Haku said with the worry evident in his voice.

"I went to give Naruto and that evil little prince privacy. And the prince gave me ryo to keep their little meeting private, as if everyone I knew did not already know, so I bought you this." Zabuza said, presenting an ornate pair of hair needles to his beloved.

Haku gasped as he took the items.

"Zabu...this had to cost too much. I cannot accept them. Were low on food and other supplies. I can't let you spoil me." He said, trying to give them back, but Zabuza would not take them back.

"No Haku. You deserve them, and you will be even more beautiful with them in your hair." Zabuza said, while releasing Haku's long hair from its ponytail.

Zabuza then proceeded to take the hair wrap, and did his best at bun, missing quite a few strands, and then placed the hair needles in Haku's hair in the traditional crossed manor.

"Besides, think of them as an anniversary present. Its been 10 years since we've been here and I can count on my hands the amount of times that I've had the opportunity to spoil you. Do not worry about the cost...I still have a week's pay left from the prince and we should be fine if Baroness Anko pays us again within the month." Zabuza explained.

* * *

_Finding employment and housing in the rural area of Konoha was difficult. In the beginning of their search for a stable income when they first arrived 10 years ago, Haku and Zabuza had difficulty since Haku looked like an un-wedded woman following around a low class man. What was worse was that Haku was merely 13 and Zabuza five years his senior. No noble in their right mind would have what they viewed as an inappropriate couple working for them and living in their manors and estates._

_Zabuza often tried to explain that Haku was a boy, but since puberty had not settled in and Haku's strong female looks made people think he was lying._

_No one could trust a liar in their home._

_Then Zabuza did indeed start lying, saying that Haku was his brother or sister depending on the situation. No one believed him._

_Haku was so beautiful._

_Zabuza was so...frightful._

_No one believed their sibling tale._

_It was after a week of searching that they decided to move on to another town, hoping that what little remained of their funds would last through their travels. On the morning of their departure, Haku set out into the forest to pick some fresh fruit for the first few days of their impending journey, when he discovered Naruto._

_The little boy looked barely five years old and was playing with the most beautiful horse he ever did see. The horse was a fiery red with a mane to match. The horse also had a a very peculiar trait; it had nine tails that were clearly visible when it got too excited playing with the child, but the hairs on the tails covered that fact when it did the ordinary habits of a horse, like galloping and and eating._

_The blond boy turned around when the horse started neighing in Haku's direction, and then Haku saw the little boy was a bi-male, as he noticed the glee in the child's bright blue eyes. Haku was ill-prepared when the child ran up to him and stated that he was 6 years of age, that he was lost and that his father told him when in doubt, ask a lady and she would help aid you towards the path home._

_Instantly charmed by the young child, Haku explained that he was a boy and though not a lady, he would still help him. After Naruto described his manor, Haku remembered seeing a home just like the one described and headed back the way he came._

_Naruto was a very talkative and inquisitive child, asking Haku about why he looked like a girl and why he was traveling, and Haku would entertain every question. There was never a quiet moment on their walk._

_Once they arrived at the manor doors, they were greeted with an extremely worried Iruka and a worried blond father. After Naruto explained how Haku had helped him, how Haku was the prettiest boy in the world and how Haku was looking for a place to work and live with his friend, Naruto's father offered Haku and his companion a job since he was recently married and needed extra household help for the three woman and bi child that were to arrive in a week and a field hand for the farm and stables. Grateful, Haku immediately left to retrieve Zabuza from the inn they were staying at to inform him of the good news._

* * *

Zabuza faced Haku towards a mirror so that the younger could see exactly how good he looked with the silver hair needles, and frowned when Haku started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" he growled.

"You, my dear lover, make a poor hair stylist." Haku said, shaking his head, effectively making the bun and needles fall.

Zabuza grunted before going back to the table to wait for his supper.

_"Stupid hair...my bun was perfect until he moved his head." _a slightly simmering Zabuza mentally complained.

* * *

_Your highness,_

_I write, hoping this letter reaches you well, with the sincerest truth written amongst this ink covered parchment. As I write, I feel like a fool...writing this sentimental declaration of what I treasure most, which pitifully is my feelings. I am writing to you so that my written words can tell you honestly what my mouth could not._

_That night we spent together was like a dream. I had never felt that wanted by another person in my life. To be pleasured so...to be held...to feel as though nothing in the world could tear us apart in the ambiance of that virgin voyage to euphoria. You have made me feel like none before. You have made me feel loved..._

_However, my prince...no...never MY prince. It could never be so, since I am unworthy of more than just that night we spent together..._

_Prince Hyuuga, if I, but a servant to the crown, could ask but a favor. Just a moment of your time alone, would be the world to me. A moment to satisfy my emotional urge for you, which in itself is mad._

_I travel to the Sand Village with my brother once a month for the monks' vast library. We travel by horse, and usually spend an entire day traveling and visiting. We will leave this Sunday at dawn from the west gate, right before you would arrive at Hokage Mountain. I would appreciate it if you would accompany us, if you would like, your highness._

_-A humble Servant,_

_Gaara_

* * *

_I always envisioned Gaara as an awkward person when it came to matters of the heart, so I hope his confession was sweet, earnest, and kinda awkward. Haha._

_(Oh! Did you see that Drew Barrymore snippet? I couldn't resist.)  
_

_**Reviews are never required, but are appreciated.**_


End file.
